


Whispering Darkness

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, a man is living peacefully in a forest, and also very happy, and clearly it couldn't last, the man is very emphatetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Once upon a time, a man lived happily in a sunny forest. One day, he felt darkness radiating from a corner of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear friend [Haveloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haveloc) for beta'ing at light speed <3
> 
> I had the sudden desire of writing about a blood-soaked-Will and that's the result :D

Once upon a time there was a man living in a forest. The man was a fisherman, and he lived in harmony with the animals of the woods, taking just what he needed to live and paying respect to each creature. His life was simple, but the man treasured the peace and he deeply loved his forest.

Every day he left his house to go to the stream to fish, every day he waded into the water and closed his eyes. In those moments, the lives around him slowly found their way into his mind. He always heard the sounds first. He listened to the breeze gently caressing the forest, the low and almost human murmuring of the water, the busy buzzing of the bees. He raptly paid attention to every little noise as they slowly became more and more clear, until the colours started to appear. Behind his closed eyelids, he could see the sudden yellow of the daisies poking through the grass, the brilliant green light filtering under the trees in a sunny day, the darting glistening blue of the fishes, each colour even more vibrant than in real life.

Every sight, every sound carried a feeling with it. The man was witness of the efforts of the busy ants, of the radiant joy of a newborn bird flying for the first time, of the peacefulness of one acacia basking on the sun…  In those moments, he was in harmony with the world.

But that peace was not bound to last.

One day while he was fishing, the man felt darkness radiating from the remotest corner of the forest and slowly creeping into his colourful mind. Scared, the man returned to his hut earlier and without food, just to restlessly shift all night. He hoped, hoped with all of himself to have imagined the gloom. 

With helpless hope in his mind and heavy certainty in his heart, the man returned to the stream the following day. The darkness was still there, whispering sweet words to his ear. And another time the man, scared, run away to his home without anything to eat.

The third time that man went into the stream it was almost dark outside. He did not want to go and he had waited days, but now he was starving to death and he had to. As soon as he entered the stream, honeyed and violent suggestions found their way into his mind, fighting the light away. It did not matter if he kept his eyes open, the darkness had found him and was not leaving. 

Helpless and hungry, the man stood into the stream, until heavy, red blood was flooding all around him and black eyes were staring with curiosity from under the water. The fish that he finally caught was a variety that he had never seen before, black with bright red eyes. He walked to his house in a daze, exhausted and with the heavy fish hanging from his arm. When he cooked it, it was delicious, sugary sweet and tender.

The man now was no longer dying, but the darkness had taken seed into his mind and new thoughts were growing in him. The gloom was spreading through all of his memories, erasing the naivety and the harmony, and leaving in his place the sick sense of power of shooting a deer, the dark satisfaction of hearing chick’s bones crushing in his hand, the intoxicating smell of the blood stuck under his nails. The joy was not gone, but now it spurred from the darkness in waves, and the man was losing himself.

It was the darkest hour of the night when he took the axe and walked outside. He walked and walked, heading into the remotest part of the forest, searching from the source of the poison with his hands still stained by the fish’s guts. At every step he felt the darkness becoming thicker around himself, trapping him and welcoming him. The stars, initially brighter, slowly faded away while he found his way into the core of the forest.

Finally, he waked into a clearing, and here it was. A pulsating darkness radiating from an acacia tree, sucking away and swallowing each warm light. It was nauseous, sweet, inviting, the leaves covering completely the sky and towering over him, the roots slowly pulsating under his feet, calling. It would have been sweet to surrender, he just had to drop his axe and go to rest under the tree, over a pillow of splinters of bones and black beautiful flowers.

With a tremendous effort, the man clutched at his weapon and walked the last steps towards the tree, forcing his way through the wall of darkness. His silvery axe shone like a lightning when he swung it, hitting the centre of the acacia. Suddenly hot resin sprang all over the man, bathing him, soothing him, and painting him black. 

From the spot where the acacia had been, two familiar dark eyes were staring at him, burning a hole into his skull. The bright darkness flew freely from them and into his thoughts, finally engulfing him and taking over. But, the man realized, it was not smothering him. The crystal clear harmony that he felt before and that he thought lost forever was back, but now swimming behind there was so much more. With his defences crashed, the remotest parts of his mind had been revealed, and they were dangerous, violent, and breathtaking.

The creature extended a hand, bidding the man closer, inviting and warm, like a long-forgotten lover. Smiling darkly, the man took it, and let himself be led into the vicious darkness, his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the story was enjoyable! :)


End file.
